


No Problem

by der_tanzer



Series: Puppy Love [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only one man on the ship for each of them, but one is more sure of that than the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A little flashback to where it all began. With thanks to Oddmonster, my partner in Trek.

Montgomery Scott was hungry for two things, but he had three things on his mind. For now, he was having supper in the commissary with Pavel Chekov, although he neither knew nor cared what he was eating. He was too busy watching Chekov's mouth and trying to make out what the navigator was saying, Pavel's words distorted by the food and by his thick accent.

"Ze problem, I think, iz wit' ze nucleonic nano-coupling. Did you notice ze gigawatt pulse distortion?"

"Aye, laddie," he said vaguely, most of his attention on the slender hands that were picking apart a roll.

"So what do you think? Do you want to check ze nano-coupling after we eat?"

"Aye," Scotty said again, then actually considered the question. "It can wait until tomorrow, can't it?"

Chekov swallowed a mouthful of whatever he was eating and smiled. He had been friends with the chief engineer for two weeks now and he already knew that no one had ever understood him so well. Lieutenant Sulu had been his friend since the academy, but there were areas where they disagreed and always would. Pavel was a bit of a grind, always buried in books or looking for someone to talk warp dynamics with, while Hikaru liked to cut loose and party now and then. Like at least once a week. With girls. Pavel had never been with a girl and had never felt any urge or obligation to change that. Hikaru never made him feel like there was anything wrong with being gay, but while he talked about his girlfriends all the time, he didn't want to hear about Pavel's dates or desires. He never said in so many words that it was icky, but Pavel knew how he felt.

He also knew that Mr. Scott didn't think it was icky. Scotty knew Pavel was gay, probably everyone who had ever spent more than fifteen minutes with him did, but he didn't seem to care. For Pavel, who had never had a real, passionate lover and didn't dare to hope for one now, that was enough.

But with all the things that Pavel knew, the things he didn't know were more important. Like that Scotty knew of his attraction and returned it. That he fell asleep hearing Pavel's excited chatter in his head and dreamed of holding the slender, pale body in his arms. That ever since he began spending his free time with the little genius, he woke most mornings with his balls aching and, more often than not, his pajamas stuck to his body. Pavel didn't know that the man he wanted, wanted him just as badly. And neither knew that the ignorance went both ways.

"Is there something else you need to do tonight?" he asked, still picking at his roll.

"Aye, well, not _need_, exactly. I was just thinking we could take a break. Ye've been in engineering every evening since—well, since I've known ye. Don't you want to take a night off?"

"I like spending time wit' you, Mr. Scott."

"And I like spending time wi' you, too, Mr. Chekov. But it does na' have to be at work, does it?"

"No, I do not suppose it does," Pavel said slowly. "Although I am still concerned about the nano-coupling."

"Aye, laddie, I understand. Couplings are very important. But this one can wait."

"You are ze engineer." He shrugged and popped a piece of the roll in his mouth. Scotty blushed just watching those nimble fingers, and the sight of it made Pavel's cheeks redden as well. "So what do you want to do instead?"

"Ye could come back to my quarters and watch a movie. We just got some new films from Chiron."

"Chiron?" Chekov repeated with interest. The pleasure planet was known for its pornography, although that wasn't necessarily what Scotty had in mind. Chekov wasn't sure if he was hoping for that or not.

"Aye," he said, blushing again. But that didn't mean anything. They'd both been doing a lot of it lately.

"That sounds like fun," Pavel said, smiling brilliantly. "And maybe we can talk about ze modifications to the modulated quantum discriminator."

"Aye, whatever ye want." Scotty ducked his head, embarrassed by his choice of words as soon as he heard them, but also starting to think about the quantum discriminator.

"Shall we go then?" Pavel was already rising from his seat and Scotty was quick to follow. They dumped their trays and headed for the turbo lift together, both of them simultaneously excited and shy.

"I think what we need to do," Scotty said suddenly, "is adjust the oscillating neutrino capacitor. That should regulate the phase through and take the strain off the quantum discriminator."

"Oh, that is good," Pavel chirped, hopping into the turbo lift and turning to face him, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Can I help? I have ze early shift on ze bridge, but I can be in engineering by fourteen hundred hours."

"I'd be glad of yer help, laddie, but have ye not got anything better to do?"

"You know me better than that, Mr. Scott," he said earnestly. But there was something flirtatious in his bright green (or were they blue?) eyes that made Scotty's pants feel too tight.

"Aye, I reckon that's so." Scotty led Pavel to his quarters, where the navigator had been only once before. The large room was every bit as tidy as one would expect, considering its occupant only went there to sleep, and even then not every day. Blueprints and diagrams hung on all the walls, along with cutaway models of warp engines that showed the internal workings. Scotty had told him the first time he was here that he'd made the models himself, painstakingly gluing all the tiny bits together as a means of relaxing after a hard day of working on the real things.

"Like a drink, laddie? I've some of that fancy vodka yer always after."

"A small one wouldn't hurt," Pavel agreed, perching on the edge of Scotty's desk. He didn't really need it, but he felt his friend's need to do something with his hands. Scotty gave him the glass and poured a little for himself. "Mr. Scott, I am surprised. You are drinking wodka?"

"No harm in seeing what all the fuss is aboot."

"You are a brave man, Mr. Scott."

"You don' have to call me that. I'm not so much yer superior that we need to be formal aboot it. Scotty will do."

"Only if you call me Pawel. Off duty, at least."

"Pavel it is, then," he agreed, his accent making the name both more and less exotic.

"Thank you. Now, I have also been thinking about the gigawatt pulse distortion, and it could also indicate a problem with the plasma flux actuator. Perhaps we should look at that tomorrow as well?"

Scotty nodded absently. He had been too busy watching Pavel's lips form the words _flux actuator_ to hear what he was saying.

"Have I told ye lately how much I enjoy yer company?"

"Yes, I believe so. Just a few minutes ago, in fact."

Scotty zoned for another few seconds on _meenutes_, then blushed when he saw how Chekov was looking at him.

"Are you all right, Mr.—Scotty?"

"Aye, I'm fine," he said quickly, downing the rest of his vodka. He put the glass on the desk, the back of his hand brushing Pavel's hip, and both of them flinched at the contact. Then Chekov finished his drink and put his glass beside Scotty's.

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Um—sure. Sure ye can, Pavel."

The sound of his name coming from those lips made him bold and Chekov spoke without blushing.

"Do you like me, Scotty?"

"Do I—aye, of course I like ye. I do' na' drink wi' men I don' like."

"I know zat. But do you _like_ me? Because I like you wery much."

"Ah. You mean do I like you as more than a friend."

"Aye, Scotty. Zat is exactly what I mean," he said, his accent thickening with nerves. "It is all right if you do not. I will still want to spend time with you, and work on ze nano-couplings. But if there is a chance zat we could have more…"

Scotty marveled at the lad's bravery, knowing he had never been so bold at that age, or any other. But age was the issue here. Or one of them, at least.

"I like ye a lot, laddie. But I'm twice yer age, you know. It does na' seem appropriate."

"But that is such a small thing, is it not? When we have so much in common and enjoy each other's company so much. Tell me, who on this ship is your equal?"

"In engineering, nobody. Although ye do come close," he admitted, unable to look away from those shining eyes. (And what color were they? It drove him mad not knowing.)

"Is it because I am a boy? Do you not like boys, Scotty?"

"No, that's not it. I—I dream of you, wee Pavel, but that does na' make it right."

"And my age does not make it wrong. Starfleet does not concern itself with the priwate lives of its officers. I am qualified to serve on the bridge, so I am qualified to choose who I sleep wit'. It is only up to you. Monty."

"Ye've never called me that before."

"Yes, I have. It is what I call you in my dreams. Or should I say fantasies? When I lie in my bed and touch myself, pretending it is you."

"Do ye, now?" Scotty asked breathlessly.

"Aye. Sir." He licked his lips and Scotty stopped breathing altogether. Pavel leaned forward, planted his hands on Scotty's shoulders, and kissed him softly on the mouth. For a split second the chief was too stunned to respond, and then he was returning the kiss, sliding his arms around Pavel's waist and pulling him off the desk. Pavel eased into Scotty's lap, straddling his thighs and pressing close against him without breaking the kiss.

Scotty let it go on longer than he thought he should, swept away by the younger man's enthusiasm, and his own desire to see the clothed erection that felt so tantalizing against his belly. When he pushed the slim body away, Pavel reached back with one hand to grip the edge of the desk but didn't get up.

"Are ye sure, Pavel? You really want to be wi' a pudgy old man like me?"

"I have nehwer wanted anything more."

"Anything?"

"Well, maybe ze appointment to ze _Enterprise_," he grinned and leaned in for another kiss. This time he didn't let Scotty push him away until he was good and ready—until he was sure his friend would be out of objections. "Do you want to take me to bed? Monty?"

"N—now? Tonight? Ye do' na' want to wait?"

"For what? Do you not want me?"

"Och. Of course I do, Pavel. Who wouldn't? But—tell me, laddie, have you been wi' a lot o' men?" It was difficult to reconcile the guileless, boyish face with the seductively undulating body and skillful kisses, and Scotty really couldn't guess how much was experience and how much just youthful instinct.

"No, not many."

"But you have…"

"Remember, at the academy, I was wery young," he said, as if he wasn't young now. "I had one boyfriend for a few weeks during my last year, but we did not ewer go all ze way. After we broke up, there was a single one night stand, but I did not much like him. He tried to fuck me," Pavel said frankly, "and I did not like it. Not the way I would like it wit' you."

"How—how do ye know that ye'd like it wi' me?"

"Because I love you, Monty. There has not ever been anyone like you in my life. You do not have to love me back, you can just fuck me for now if you prefer, but I'd wery much like to spend the night either way."

"Och, laddie," he whispered, pulling Chekov closer and tucking the curly head into his shoulder. "I would na' take you to bed if I did na' care for you. 'Twould be too cruel."

"Is that a yes or a no, Monty?"

"'Tis a yes, I think. If yer sure…"

"Monty, is there anyone else on this ship for either of us?" he laughed, nipping lightly at Scotty's neck.

"We've only had a couple of weeks to find out."

"Do you want more time? Because I can go away and let you explore if you wish."

"No, Pavel. It isn't me I'm thinking of. Yer not just brilliant, yer also young and beautiful, and when people have had a chance to get to know you, ye could have the pick of Starfleet."

"Monty, _you_ are the pick of Starfleet. Now do you want to keep arguing or do you want to go to bed?"

"You really think so?" he whispered, already rising from the chair, holding the slim body wrapped around his own.

"I know so, Monty. You are so smart," he said, with a small bite at Scotty's jaw. "So genuine," with a kiss on his ear. "So cute and funny," kissing both his cheeks. Then he slipped free of Scotty's arms and turned toward the bed, pulling him by the hand.

Scotty's brain was screaming at him that he was insane to even be thinking about making love to a seventeen year old virgin, but his heart and his cock argued more loudly that it was the virgin who demanded it. The younger, less experienced man was in charge, and somehow that made it all right. Or at least better.

Pavel undid Scotty's fly, freeing his growing erection but not touching it just yet. As Scotty stepped out of his uniform pants, Pavel suddenly saw how uncertain he was, how shy about his body, and took off his own shirt to even the score.

But Pavel had a beautiful body—slim and muscular, narrow chested but with broad shoulders that promised more size later. It did nothing to make Scotty feel better about himself, and he was struck all over again by his soon-to-be lover's youth. The lad was still _growing_, for the love of God, and about to be deflowered by an ugly bugger twice his age.

"Monty, what's wrong?"

"Pavel…"

"Pasha," he whispered, sliding his fingers down the length of Scotty's cock.

"What?"

"Pasha. Is the familiar form of my name. What my very closest friends call me."

"Ah. Oh. Pasha," he sighed as the slender hand gripped him more firmly.

"That is better." Pavel smiled and took off his own pants.

Scotty gasped at the sight of his body, all long legs and flat belly, his glistening cock standing at attention. God, he wanted that body more than he wanted his next breath. But how could he defile such a sweet young thing? He hesitated and then Pavel was pushing him back onto the bed.

"Pasha…"

"Monty, do not ask me again if I am sure."

"Yer being awfully brave, wee Pasha."

"I am?"

"Ye've never even done this before and now yer pushing as fast as ye can. If you want this, I am na' arguing, but we have all night." He pulled Chekov into his lap and held him close, petting his smooth skin slowly.

"I am sewenteen, Monty. I could do this all night."

"Lucky you," Scotty laughed. He tumbled Pavel backward onto the bed, kissing and tickling him, his heart pounding to the sound of Pavel's breathy moans. He ran his tongue over the plump head of Pavel's cock, tasting salty pre-come, feeling nimble hands digging his hair.

"Monty—god," he moaned, thrusting into the warm, wet mouth. Scotty sucked him deep, putting aside all of his reservations as Pavel writhed and groaned. It only took a minute to bring him off, Pavel crying out eagerly as he pulsed against the back of Scotty's throat.

"Tha's good, Pasha," Scotty murmured, licking him slowly, feeling him tremble as the aftershocks rolled through him.

"It was awfully fast," Pavel said, blushing faintly.

"Yer seventeen, laddie. And it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Da. Months and months. But what about you?"

"We have all night, remember? It'll be fine."

"You can still fuck me."

Those vulgar words in Pavel's low but excitable voice made Scotty's spine tingle and his cock throb. But there was time and he meant to take it.

"Aye, love," he said, lying down beside Pavel and drawing the boy's head onto his shoulder. "But I can wait."

"I hope you are not testing me, l'ubimaya."

"Testing?"

"You are not still trying to decide if this is right, are you?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it isn't. But you couldn't get me out of this bed now for anything."

"I am glad, l'ubimaya."

"Wha's that word mean, Pasha?"

"It means you are my darling, my very dearest favorite." He rose up on his elbow and kissed Scotty, eyes open so he could see his lover's expression. "And I hope you are not going to tell me that is too fast, too."

"No, love. I'm thinking now that some things are meant to be."

Pavel settled back down against his chest with a happy sigh.

"Monty, if you set the oscillating neutrino capacitor to eight and it does not stabilize the discriminator, then we need to look at the interface harmonic actuator."

"Aye, that's _it_. There must be a distortion in the harmonic actuator. That would explain everything." He was sitting up and on the verge of leaping out of bed when Pavel's bright laughter stopped him.

"Maybe we could make love just once more before we go back to work."

"Of course. But yer right, Pasha. I can na' guess why I did na' see it sooner. That harmonic actuator's been nothing but trouble since we put it in. Bloody defective parts. We'll be getting a new one before we leave space dock or my name's not Montgomery Scott."

"I will fill out the requisition myself," Pavel grinned, pulling him back down. "First thing in ze morning."

"Aye, laddie. In the morning," he agreed, reaching for the night table drawer where he kept his stash of lube.

"You are prepared," Pavel said, making him blush again. "Or is there a secret lover I have not seen?"

"No, no secrets here. Except the one about how I use it by myself, thinking of you."

"Really?" he asked, his mysterious eyes shining. "You have really wanted me?"

"Since the day we met. Could ye not tell?"

"Is no matter. You have me now."

"Aye, it looks like I do." He bent and kissed the boy again, biting his lower lip, sucking it gently between his teeth. Pavel moaned something that might have been his name and Scotty let go, kissing his way down the slender throat and over freckled shoulders. He tasted a hard nipple, then paused to slick one finger and stroke Pavel's virgin hole. The slim body stiffened beneath him, his eager moans becoming hesitant, and Scotty froze.

"No, l'ubimaya, do not stop."

"Are ye sure ye want this for yer first time, love?"

"Any time will be my first time, Monty. Unless you do not want to be my first."

"I think I might want that a wee bit too much."

"Then is no problem," he said with finality, smiling as he relaxed again.

Scotty resumed his gentle teasing, shifting to take Pavel's swelling cock in his mouth again. He pressed his finger deeper when Pavel began to thrust, exploring the silky, clingy heat of his lover's body, thrilling to his eager moans. His erection had become a mouthful once again and when Scotty found his prostate, Pavel let out a cry that was probably heard in the corridor. Safe bet the man who had tried to take him before hadn't gotten that far, Scotty thought, raising up to silence him with a kiss. Pavel slung one arm around his neck and held on hard, grinding down onto his hand at the same time.

"Easy, Pasha," he murmured. "Don' hurt yourself."

"Is good. God, Monty, so good. Please fuck me, l'ubimaya."

"Yer not quite ready."

"Da, I am."

"Nyet," Monty smiled and introduced a second finger, slow and careful, kissing him as he moaned.

Pavel clung to him with both arms now, rocking his hips on the gentle hand, rubbing his cock against Scotty's forearm to keep his nervousness from wilting his erection. It felt strange to be invaded, but in the best possible way, and he pushed those talented fingers as deep as Scotty would let him.

"Monty, please…" he sighed, trailing off as both fingertips pressed his gland, rolling subtly, sending waves of pleasure all through his body, making his nipples stand up and his eyes roll back in his head.

"Slowly, love. Yer first time needs to be as good as I can make it."

"You are so—so kind, l'ubimaya. But I am ready, no?"

"Let's see." He turned on his back, pulling Chekov with him, and sat up so the smaller man straddled his thighs. "Normally I'd be using a condom, but it's not been so long since we had our physicals and I have na' been wi' anyone. So 'tis up to you, love."

"I believe you. And I have not been with anyone, either."

Feeling his tight passage, Scotty had no doubts about that at all. Anyway, they'd all been checked since joining the crew, and he knew that Pavel had been with him during pretty much all of his free time. When he wasn't with Sulu, that was, and Sulu was as straight as they came. Besides, he wanted to start this part of their relationship with trust, and if the little ensign said he was clean, Scotty wouldn't question it. There was only one thing that he wanted to be sure of.

"I can na' ask you not to be wi' anyone else after tonight, but you'll tell me if you do, right?"

"Monty, you are the one I love. I do not want anyone else. But I would not lie to you, or take chances wit' your well being. I am young, yes, but I am also smart."

"Aye, yer brilliant," he agreed, reaching for the lube again. He applied it liberally to his own throbbing shaft, then covered his fingers and slipped them into Pavel once again, making sure he was ready. Pavel leaned into him, rubbing their cocks together, until Scotty grasped his hips and lifted him up, letting the head of his shaft slide back until he felt the tight pucker against his slit. He eased the boy down carefully, spreading him with his hands, entering him slowly, pausing often.

Pavel let him have control, leaning on Scotty's shoulders with his bony forearms, his head bowed so their cheeks pressed together. He breathing was quick and shallow, on the verge of hyperventilating, and that excited Scotty almost as much as the rest. The first time Pavel's spine stiffened, Scotty stopped and lifted him up again, holding him still and opening him with short, shallow thrusts. That seemed to work better, if Pavel's throaty moans were any indication.

"A' right, Pasha?" he whispered, nuzzling one small, perfect ear.

"Da. Da, Monty. So good…" he groaned, adding his own hesitant movements to Scotty's gentle thrusts.

"Easy, love. Don' want to rush it."

"Is all right. Is good." He pushed himself down, forcing Scotty deeper, hissing at the mild stretching burn, but enjoying it at the same time.

"Pasha…" he whispered and was cut off by a startled cry. Frightened, he tried to withdraw, tried to pull the boy off, and was thwarted when Pavel slipped out of his hands and drove him deeper. That thick cock had finally found his gland and he wanted more of it, as much as he could get.

Sobbing, babbling joyfully in Russian, Pavel lifted himself up and shoved down hard, bucking and bouncing while Scotty tried to restrain him. But it was good for him, too, the young body so tight and hot, squeezing him almost painfully, making every moment a fight not to come. Suddenly the one small working part of Scotty's brain wondered why he was fighting. He took his lover in hand and worked him skillfully, twisting his wrist on the upstroke and running his thumb over Pavel's leaking slit. The happy Russian babble increased in both volume and pitch, cutting off abruptly when Pavel came, his whole body stiffening, muscles clenching, shuddering with the force of sensations he had never imagined and didn't know how to process. Scotty closed his eyes and let his own climax sweep over him, feeling it reflected and multiplied in the crushing embrace of his Pasha's body.

"Monty, l'ubimaya, my god…" he muttered, collapsing against Scotty's chest.

Scotty lifted him just enough to slide free, then lay back with the trembling ensign in his arms. He pulled a blanket over them both and Pavel snuggled into it gratefully, despite the sweat that coated him.

"Are ye a'right, Pasha? Did I hurt ye?"

"Nyet. No, Monty, I am not hurt," he said, though he already felt a dull ache that he suspected would be much worse in the morning. "I did not expect it to be so—so _much_. I am still feeling you everywhere."

"Is that good?"

"Yes, is wery good. I want to always be feeling you, Monty. I want to carry this wit' me always."

"Och, Pasha. Yer so young—you can do so much better. Somewhere on this ship is a man worthy of you, and—"

"And he is in this room. Do not talk nonsense to me, Mr. Scott. You may not know what you are, but I do. You are the inwentor of trans-warp beaming, and the only man I want inside me."

"I'm not sure which is the greater accomplishment," he said, blushing even as the sweat dried on his skin.

"Is true that they are related," Pavel laughed. It turned into a yawn as he added, "Like ze harmonic actuator and ze nano-couplings."

"But hopefully not so problematic."

"No, Monty. We will not be problematic at all."


End file.
